NATIONAL ANTHEM (HOMIN VERSION)
by YunhoisaDILF
Summary: Jung Yunho, Presiden Korea Selatan. termuda, cerdas, tampan, dan dicintai rakyatnya. Bagaimana jika Shim Changmin ikon sex kontroversial yang disinyalir seorang transgender mampu menggoda sang presiden untuk terlibat perselingkuhan dengannya? terinspirasi dari skandal cinta presiden Amerika Serikat John F. Kennedy dan Marilyn Monroe serta Lana Del Rey's National Anthem MV. homin
1. Chapter 1

NATIONAL ANTHEM (HOMIN VERSION)

Pairing: Homin, (Yunho x Changmin). YunAra (Yunho x Go Ara)

Genre: Drama, Angst, romance

Rating: R. (rated)

Warning: Character death

Inspired by scandal between John F. Kennedy X Marilyn Monroe. And Lana Del Rey's National Anthem music video.

"Hadirin sekalian, mari kita sambut, penyanyi paling fenomenal diabad ini.."

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Seorang wanita cantik berjalan ketengah panggung menghampiri sebuah podium yang digunakan oleh sang MC untuk mengumumkan namanya. Langkahnya yang gemulai. kaki jenjangnya berkali-kali menyembul dari balik belahan dress merah panjang, memperlihatkan paha mulus sang penyanyi. Rambut panjang pirang bergelombang ditata kesamping. Rambut itu bergoyang seiring dengan lenggokan pinggang seksinya. Kehadiran Shim Changmin, sicantik ikon seks Korea Selatan menghipnotis seluruh populasi pria di Negara itu. Terutama bagi mereka yang menghadiri acara perayaan ulang tahun sang presiden sekaligus kemenangan Korea Selatan dalam peperangan melawan Korea Utara.

Changmin membungkuk ke arah sang MC yang puluhan tahun lebih tua darinya. MC pria yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu itu, mempersilahkan Shim Changmin untuk mengambil alih podium yang sebelumnya ia gunakan. Paras cantiknya sangat mempesona, dihiasi sebuah senyuman riang menutupi kegugupannya berdiri diatas podium dan bernyanyi untuk Korea Selatan, dan sang Presiden.

Jemari lentiknya membetulkan selendang bulu yang melingkari tubuh atasnya. Setelah sebelumnya jemari-jemari cantik itu membetulkan letak _microphone_ yang bertengger diatas podium agar ia lebih nyaman bernyanyi diatasnya. Kedua tangan Changmin menghalang sorotan lampu yang diarahkan kepadanya, Agar lebih bisa mengamati orang-orang yang menghadiri perayaan Nasional itu.

_Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday Mr President  
Happy birthday to you_

Thanks, Mr President  
For all the things you've done  
The battles that you've won  
The way you deal with S.K. Steel  
And our problems by the ton  
We thank you so much

Everybody, Happy Birthday

Suara Shim Changmin tidak hanya terdengar merdu, namun suaranya terdengar sangat sensual. Mampu membangunkan hasrat dan gairah setiap lelaki yang mendengarnya. Desahan-desahan yang ia keluakan mengiringi setiap bait lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan, seolah menghipnotis laki-laki untuk memujanya. Ruangan yang tadinya hening berubah menjadi sangat riuh akibat tepuk tangan yang dilanyangkan untuk penyanyi seksi itu. Shim Changmin adalah dambaan seluruh warga Korea Selatan. Tak terkecuali sang Presiden.

Seorang pria tampan berumur 30an. Duduk diatas kursi yang memang diperuntukan khusus untuknya, istri, dan kedua anaknya yang masih balita. Pria tersebut memakai jas hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Kaki kanannya menopang kaki kirinya. Memberikan aura dominan, dan _power_ yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Mata tajam pria itu menatap lekat sang penyanyi yang masih berada diatas panggung.

Seketika mata keduanya bertemu. Pria itu merasakan getaran-getaran elektromagnetik ketika mata musangnya menatap kedua mata bulat yang bersinar bak batu pualam. Pria yang dijuluki 'sang Presiden' mencondongkan badannya kesamping. Sudah paham dengan maksud sang Presiden, Seorang pengawal segera menghampirinya. Telinganya mendengar seluruh perintah yang di bisikan sang pemimpin Negara tersebut dan segera pergi untuk melaksanakannya. Tubuh pria tampan itu kembali keposisinya semula dan merapikan jas nya yang sedikit berubah arah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, begitu banyak penyanyi berbakat di Korea Selatan, mereka harus memilih _transgender_ untuk bernyanyi di _Blue House_?"

Suara istri cantiknya yang sedikit terdengar ketus mencuri perhatian sang Presiden. Pria tinggi itu hanya terkekeh mendengar komentar pedas dari perempuan yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya. Perempuan itu memang masih muda, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun meragukan bakatnya sebagai seorang ibu Negara.

"Setidaknya Shim Changmin sedikit banyak telah berjasa untuk meringankan beban psikologis rakyat Korea Selatan dimasa perang Ara-yah".

"Maksudmu membuat rakyat kita menjadi lebih berotak mesum?".

Sang Presiden hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sarkastik dari istrinya.

Jung Yunho, seorang Presiden Korea Selatan. Tampan, muda, berwibawa, cerdas, licik, dan ahli strategi. Kecerdasanya membuat Jung Yunho terpilih menjadi Presiden diumurnya yang masih muda. Tidak hanya kecerdasan yang ia miliki. Postur tubuh, dan figurnya yang karismatik, Aura _power _yang terpancar dari dirinya menaikan popularitasnya secara global. Bahkan Jung Yunho disebut-sebut sebagai "_The model-like President" _oleh majalah_Times_. Serta dinobatkan menjadi _"The Hottest President of All Time" _oleh majalah _People_, dan majalah _Forbes _Amerika Serikat, menobatkan Jung Yunho di posisi ke-3 sebagai _"The Most Powerful Person on Earth"_.

Meski umurnya yang baru menginjak kepala 3, Jung Yunho telah membawa kemajuan pesat bagi Korea Selatan dalam segi Ekonomi, Militer, dan Teknologi. Dibawah kepemimpinannya, Korea Selatan mampu meningkatkan GDP* sebanyak 10% dalam waktu yang singkat. Menobatkan Korea Selatan menjadi Negara dengan kekuatan Ekonomi terbesar ke-3 setelah Amerika Serikat dan China. Memenangkan 3 peperangan di Korea Utara, Mongolia, dan Uzbekhistan. Serta menjadi aliansi militer terbesar Amerika Serikat, pada perang di Amerika Latin. Membawa Korea Selatan menjadi negara dengan kekuatan militer terbesar ke-5 setelah Amerika Selatan, China, Rusia, dan Inggris.

Keberhasilan dan prestasi politik yang diraih oleh Jung Yunho membuat ia dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Ketampanannya membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan wanita ingin menjadi simpanan sang Presiden.

.

.

.

Sebuah kertas berwarna putih gading berada dalam genggaman wanita cantik yang dijuluki sebagai Bom Sex Korea Selatan. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap tulisan yang tertera diatas kertas putih beraroma _Blue House _tersebut. _'Presiden ingin menemui mu'_. Tulisan ini membuat dirinya gugup sekaligus senang. Sudah lama ia mendambakan sang Presiden. lagipula manusia waras mana di dunia ini yang tidak mendambakannya?.

Wanita cantik itu mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam tas tangan dan menyalakannya. Sedikit nikotin akan mampu membuatnya rileks. Ia meniupkan asap rokok keatas dan mengamatinya menghilang bersama angin dari pendingin ruangan. Sebuah ketukan pintu sedikit mengagetkannya. Ia segera mematikan rokok disebuah asbak yang berada diatas meja rias.

"Ya?"

Seorang pengawal yang memberikannya kertas tadi masuk kedalam ruangan.

Changmin menyadari, apa yang akan datang menghampirinya.

Sebuah senyum merekah dibibirnya yang seksi. Sebentarlagi, ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang ia idam-idamkan.

tbc

pertama kali buat FF homin semoga jadinya bagus. saya bikin YJ versionnya. ga ada bedanya sih cuma bedain namanya aja hehe XDD

untuk lagu yang dinyanyiin Changmin, judulnya "Happy Birthday Mr. President" oleh Marlyn Monroe. song can be found here y-o-u-t-u-b-e ( d o t ) c o m (slash)watch?v=EqolSvoWNck

Lana Del Rey's National Anthem Video can be found here y-o-u-t-u-b-e (d o t) c o m (slash)watch?v=sxDdEPED0h8


	2. Chapter 2

warning! no Edit! disturbing content, genderbender.

* * *

Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi buatan Christian Louboutin menggema disepanjang koridor yang dirancang sesuai dengan arsitektur gaya Eropa modern. Lantai parket yang bersinar, dinding yang dilapisi dengan _wallpaper _berwarna campuran antara putih gading dan sedikit emas. Lampu-lampu dinding yang ditempelkan sebagai sumber penerangan, sekaligus memberi kesan elegan dan mewah. Tidak banyak ornament, lukisan atau potret yang dipajang untuk meramaikan koridor.

Dari luar bangunan ini, identitas Asia sangat kentara dari rancangan yang menyerupai rumah adat khas Korea. Sementara didalam, eksen modern dan western justru mendominasi gaya interior setiap ruangan.

Gedung ini memang terlihat mewah. Tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menandingi kemewahan yang disuguhi oleh arsitek-arsitek perancang _White House. _

Tentu saja Shim Changmin pernah menginjakkan telapak kaki mulusnya di gedung yang berstatus rumah dinas Presiden Negara super power itu.

_Siapa sangka, bahkan Presiden Amerika Serikat saja rela merubah orientasi seksualnya untuk mencicipi tubuh indah Shim Changmin._

_Money is the anthem  
Of success  
So before we go out  
What's your address?_

…

CHAPTER 2

_"Presiden Jung, Nona Shim telah tiba". _

Seorang pria tampan duduk di sebuah kursi dibalik meja kerja berplakat 'Presiden Korea Selatan ' . Sepasang mata musang mengamati tayangan _slide _gambar dari LCD transparan berukuran 81". Kedua tangan disibukkan memegang dua buah benda yang mampu memenuhi kenikmatan cirri khas seorang laki-laki. Separuh gelas cairan _Dom Perignon _ditangan kiri dan sebatang cerutu dengan ujung berwarna merah menyala terbakar ditangan kanan.

Slide itu menampilkan kumpulan foto hasil tangkapan majalah Playboy Amerika edisi ke 74. Edisi khusus Shim Changmin. Tubuh Changmin yang begitu menggoda tampak polos tanpa bunasa. Perempuan itu sedang berbaring diatas kasur dalam pose yang menantang. Sehelai kain sprei putih menghalangi bagian privat tubuhnya.

Shim Changmin adalah Masterpiece. Ciptaan terbaik kombinasi antara kekuatan tuhan dan manusia.

Bibir hati itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian, tatkala seorang pengawal menyampaikan informasi yang ia tunggu sedari tadi melalui intercom*.

Pria tersebut dengan santainya menaruh gelas diatas meja dan meraih remot kecil. Dengan satu sentuhan jarinya diatas tombol merah, tayangan dari LCD transparan memudar, menjadi sebuah satu garis hitam sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Sang presiden meletakkan pangkal cerutu diantara kedua bibirnya, dan menghisap asapnya dalam-dalam sampai ke paru. Asap pekat terhembus melalui bibir indahnya sembari mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Suruh ia masuk, dan jangan ganggu aku sampai urusanku dengan nona Shim selesai".

_"Baik Presiden Jung"._

"Dan Jika ibu negara mencariku, katakan aku sedang ada rapat rahasia".

_"Baik Presiden Jung"._

Pengawal bertubuh tinggi dengan sebuah headphone berwarna hitam yang tersangkut ditelinga kanannya, mempersilahkan seorang wanita tinggi berambut pirang kedalam ruangan. Kemudian ia membungkuk sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali pintu dari kayu mahoni. Cerutu yang masih setengah utuh diremas kedalam sebuah asbak. Mematikan api yang membakar daun tembakau kualitas dunia didalamnya. Jung Yunho beranjak dari kursi dan menyelipkan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Kaki Jenjang terlapisi celana buatan desainer Giorgio Armani, melangkah dengan santai.

Wanita cantik yang barusaja memasuki wilayah kekuasaan utama sang Presiden menundukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat.

"Selamat malam Presiden Jung, sebuah kehormatan saya diperkenankan untuk bernyanyi diacara anda".

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Changmin kemudian memberikan sebuah salam hangat, sedikit membungkuk dan meraih jemari perempuan itu. Pria tampan itu memberi sebuah kecupan lembut dipunggung tangan yang rajin Changmin berikan _handcream_ aroma vanilla setiap harinya. Senyuman dan tatapan menggoda mengembang dibibir seksi perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Selamat malam nona Changmin, penampilanmu sangat mengagumkan, silahkan duduk".

Yunho mempersilahkan Changmin untuk duduk disebuah sofa panjang berwarna emas. Changmin mulai bertanya, apa yang membuat gedung ini dipenuhi dengan warna emas?. Bahkan pintu ruangan ini pun diberi cat emas. Changmin merapikan rambutnya yang sudah rapi itu kesamping, sengaja mempertonjolkan kelebihan leher jenjangnya yang menawan. Mata bulat Changmin mengamati punggung bidang Yunho yang menuangkan cairan bening dari sebotol Baccardi kedalam gelas.

_Dasar … pria kaya dengan minuman._

Dua buah gelas dijinjing oleh jemari indah Yunho, satu gelas ia berikan kepada Changmin dan yang satunya ia teguk sedikit.

"Presiden Jung anda adalah idola saya, saya mewakili seluruh wanita di Korea Selatan sangat berterimakasih pada anda".

Seringaian kecil mengembang ketika Yunho mendengar ucapan diplomatis si cantik Korea Selatan. Bukan hal baru mendengar pujian seperti itu. Bahkan pujian dan cacian adalah makanan sehari-hari sang Presiden. Yunho mengamati senyuman Changmin yang begitu menggoda. Tidak seperti perempuan lainnya, Changmin menggoda tidak dengan tindakan agresif. Seperti sebuah sihir, perempuan cantik itu menggoda laki-laki tanpa perlu melakukkan hal-hal ekstrim. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, Changmin mampu membuat puluhan laki-laki berpengaruh untuk bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Bagi Yunho sudah bukan sebuah rahasia lagi, Shim Changmin bagaikan sebuah piala bergilir internasional.

Yunho memangku kaki kanannya keatas kaki kirinya, kedua tangannya melipat di depan tubuhnya mengamati perempuan didepannya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Begitukah? Saya sangat tersanjung mendapat pujian dari nona Shim". Yunho mengamati kedua kelopak mata Changmin yang mengedip, bahkan hanya bulu matanya saja sangat indah. "Saya juga sudah lama mengidolakan nona Shim. Bahkan saya mengoleksi semua album nona".

Mata bambi Changmin mengedip, alisnya terangkat. "Benarkah itu Presiden Jung?". Changmin meneguk cairan bening dalam genggamannya. "Bagaimana menurut anda?".

"Sangat….. sensual". Yunho menyeringai dan menelan cairan bening yang mengalirkan kehangatan ditenggorokkannya.

"aku ingin kau bernyanyi untukku… hanya untukku.. Sendiri".

Changmin menyeringai nakal. Perempuan itu menaruh gelas Bacardi diatas meja dan berjalan menghampiri sang Presiden. Changmin melangkah perlahan, dengan sengaja ia melenggokkan pinggang seksinya untuk menggoda Yunho. Yunho menatap senyum changmin yang seolah menghipnotis seluruh tubuhnya. Jemari lentik Changmin menelusuri lengan Yunho sampai kebahunya yang bidang. Cat kukunya berwarna merah menyala, mengkilap dibawah sinar lampu.

Bibir seksi Changmin menempel ditelinga Yunho, "kau tahu apa yang suaraku bisa lakukan terhadap laki-laki kan?". Jari-jari indah Changmin kembali menelusuri tubuh Yunho yang terbalut jas Giorgio Armani. "suaraku mampu menggetarkan pria.. dari hati …. Sampai…."

Pandangan penuh nafsu terpancar dari sepasang mata musang, ketika jemari lentik Changmin mengelus gundukan didepan celananya.

Yunho menatap Changmin. Mengamati bibir seksinya yang dilapisi oleh lipstick merah menyala. Tidak ada jarak yang menghalangi mereka. Bahkan perempuan cantik itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau buktikan sekarang?..". Changmin menatap Yunho lekat. Bibirnya yang mengumbar senyuman menggoda perlahan terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara seksinya.

_"My pussy tastes like pepsi-cola" ._

Yunho menarik tubuh Changmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Jari-jari tangan yunho menjalar dari pinggang sampai kepunggung indah Changmin.

_"My Eyes are wide like cherry pies"._

Telunjuk Changmin menelusuri wajah Yunho. Alis, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, sampai ke bibir hati. Merekam seluruh detil wajah pria dibawahnya melalui sensor-sensor kulitnya.

_" I gots a taste for a man who're older"_

Tangan kanan Yunho menelusup kebelakang leher Changmin dan menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat. Yunho menyesap leher jenjang Changmin memberikan jilatan-jilatan kecil tepat di titik sensitivenya. Changmin menengadah.

_"it's always been so it's no surprise". _

Kecupan dan jilatan Yunho menjalar ke tulang leher hingga permukaan dadanya yang terbuka. Jari Yunho meraih resleting dress di punggung Changmin, menariknya hingga ke pangkal. Dua buah bongkahan kenyal yang berayun menyambut kebebasannya.

_"Harvey's in the sky with diamonds and it's making me crazy"._

Changmin mengerang. Bibir hati Yunho mengapit putingnya yang menegang. Tangan perempuan itu beralih meremas rambut Yunho, kuku-kukunya yang di manicure seolah menancap kulit kepala sang Presiden. Menuntutnya untuk menghisap lebih kuat. Tangan Yunho menjalar masuk dibalik dress Changmin. mengelus paha mulusnya, terus naik hingga menemukan gundukan yang sudah menegang.

Tersadar akan sesuatu, Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya. Yunho mengerang kecewa.

"Maaf.. aku.. sebenarnya… aku…. Umm…. Laki-laki.." Yunho menatap Changmin bingung. Seketika wajah Changmin berubah polos "dan aku belum operasi yang dibawah sana". Changmin merutuki diri sendiri. Tidak biasanya ia bertingkah seperti perawan di malam pertamanya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi kegugupan Changmin. Ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang menggoda ada sisi lain yang ia tidak ketahui dari perempuan berumur 25 tahun itu. "aku sudah tahu, tenang saja, santai saja, lanjutkan nyanyian mu".

Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Bibir seksinya mengerang ketika bibir Yunho kembali menghisap puting kirinya. Sementara dibalik dressnya, tangan Yunho telah berhasil melepaskan g-string yang ia kenakan.

_"All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby"._

Tangan kanan Yunho meremas kejantanan Changmin mengocoknya perlahan. Changmin mengerang, menggesek-gesekan bongkahan pantatnya di gundukan celana Yunho. Keduanya terhanyut kedalam sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuh Changmin sedikit dari tubuhnya. Ia berusaha membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya . Melepas, membebaskan kejantanan Yunho yang sudah mengeras.

_"Come on baby let's ride we can escape to the great sunshine"._

Changmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Bibirnya menyambar bibir hati pria didepannya, menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Sementara itu, Yunho memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang kenikmatan Changmin. mempersiapkan lubang itu sebelum dimasuki oleh penis Yunho yang jauh lebih besar. Tusukan-tusukan jari Yunho yang panjang dan berurat memanjakan sensor-sensor dalam lubang kenikmatannya.

Changmin membutuhkan friksi yang lebih, penisnya juga butuh perhatian. Ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Yunho. Penis Yunho yang berurat memberikan sensasi yang membuatnya lupa siapa namanya. Perempuan itu menegang saat jari-jari Yunho menekan titik prostatnya. Lubangnya semakin licin, terlapisi lendir. Yunho menusuk jemarinya semakin dalam hingga Changmin merasakan sebuah benda asing ikut melesak masuk.

Sebuah cincin.

Changmin melepas ciumannya dibibir Yunho.

_"I know your wife, she wouldn't mind"._

Changmin memegang penis Yunho, memposisikan batangan keras seperti besi persis didepan lubangnya. Changmin menurunkan tubuhnya. Sedikit terisak ketika kejantanan Yunho melesak kedalam tubuhnya. "ahhhhh".

_"We made it out to the other side… we made it out to the other side". _

_._

_._

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down  
Making me so wild now  
Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Sugar, sugar, how now  
Take your body down town  
Red, white, blue is in the sky  
Summer's in the air and  
Baby, heaven's in your eyes  
I'm your National Anthem_

_._

_._

Seorang wanita cantik menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah sisir, menyisiri rambutnya yang ikal. Sebuah cahaya berkilauan terpantul di cermin dari jari manis menyita perhatiannya. Perempuan itu menaruh sisirnya dimeja rias kemudian menatap cincin berlian yang melingkar dengan nyaman. Ia memainkan cincin yang menjadi symbol pengikat hubungannya dengan seseorang yang membuat ia rela menyerahkan segala miliknya.

_'Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku nona go?'_

_Zurich, musim semi 2008. Disaat seluruh bunga bermekaran memenuhi pekarangan kebun Oxford. Zurich hampir sama sekali tidak punya kebun yang bisa memekarkan bunga-bunga musim semi. Seluruh kota dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung bertingkat. Sebuah Icon metropolis._

_Entah kenapa kedua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta memutuskan kabur dari mata kuliah ekonomi politik di Oxford dan langsung terbang ke Zurich. Bahkan keduanya tidak mengerti kenapa harus Zurich yang mereka pilih saat mereka berpegangan tangan di Kiddlington Airport. Zurich sama sekali bukan kota yang menawan. Villa Portofino di Belgium, Paris di Perancis, Kaukenhof di Belanda bahkan lebih memesona dan jauh lebih dekat dengan Oxford dibandingkan Zurich. Segalanya terjadi begitu saja. _

_Bukan ide yang sepenuhnya buruk berkencan di Zurich. Siapa sangka hari anniversary mereka bersamaan dengan festival Sechseläuten ?. Semua orang berpakaian ala Scottish abad pertengahan. Berparade keseluruh penjuru kota. mencoba berbagai coklat dan makanan pinggir jalan. Dan membiarkan seluruh orang Swiss menyaksikan keduanya mengikat cinta. Dengan menyatukan bibir mereka, serta ucapan-ucapan I Love You dalam 4 bahasa resmi Swiss. _

_Go Ara tercengang, kedua tangan menutup mulut mulutnya yang menganga karena keterkejutan bukan main. Dihadapannya Jung Yunho, kekasihnya selama 2 tahun bertekuk lutut. Menyodorkan sebuah cincin platina bermahkotakan berlian yang bersinar. Didalam sebuah kotak cincin berbentuk bola pokemon. Dirinya memang sangat menyukai pokemon, sebuah obsesi yang aneh untuk perempuan seumurnya._

_Tanpa banyak bicara, karena tindakan Yunho membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sedikitpun kata-kata . Go Ara mengangguk sangat cepat. Seolah tidak ingin membuat kesempatan ini terlepas dari genggamannya. Air mata bahagia berurai dengan bebas. Go Ara memeluk calon suaminya, calon pendamping hidup. Selamanya._

Perempuan yang dijuluki ibu Negara melihat jam dinding dikamarnya. Jam dinding yang terbuat dari kayu jati menunjukan waktu pukul 1 lewat tengah malam. Demi tuhan, hari ini hari ulang tahun suaminya. Tidak bisakah suaminya itu rehat sebentar dari pekerjaan presiden dan menjadi Yunho seutuhnya? .

Go Ara beranjak dari kursi meja riasnya. Gaun malam berwarna putih sangat panjang menjuntai, terseret setiap langkahnya. Perempuan itu melangkah keluar dari kamar pribadinya bersama Yunho. Ia berjalan kearah ruang kerja sang suami. Sandal santai melindungi telapak kaki indahnya dari dinginnya lantai parket.

"Ibu Negara, anda hendak kemana?" seorang pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu ruang kerja Yunho menghadangnya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi jika suaminya sedang melakukan sebuah pertemuan penting.

"Tentu saja suami ku!, kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa? Aku tidak mau melihat suamiku terlalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan urusan negara".

"Tapi mohon maaf Ibu Negara, Presiden Jung sedang mengadakan rapat rahasia, beliau tidak ingin diganggu sampai rapatnya selesai".

Go Ara menghela nafas. Salahkah jika sekali ini saja ia ingin egois. Demi kepentingannya, demi kepentingan pribadi suaminya, demi pernikahannya.

"Baiklah… jika dia sudah selesai tolong bilang padanya, aku menunggunya dikamar".

"Baik Ibu Negara".

Wanita itu berbalik… ia tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas.

Bahkan dihari ulang tahunmu Yunho-yah?.

.

.

Ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi ruang kerja untuk menjalankan sebuah Negara, kini sangat pekat dengan aroma sex. Desahan, sengalan nafas, dan erangan menggema diseluruh ruangan. Dua insan terkulai lemas diatas sofa panjang. Seorang perempuan hampir setengah telanjang dengan dress berwarna merah tergulung dipinggangnya. Diatasnya, seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher si cantik. Menghirup aroma surga yang memabukkan.

Pria itu beranjak dan menarik celana yang masih berada dilututnya. Perempuan berambut pirang itu pun mulai merapihkan dirinya kembali.

"Setelah ini kau akan diantar oleh supir pribadiku". Yunho menatap perempuan yang tengah membetulkan dressnya. Perempuan itu berdiri kemudian menghampiri Yunho meminta lelaki tersebut untuk menaikan seleting dressnya. "Bagaimana dengan tawaranku untuk menjadi penyanyi pribadiku? Hmm?".

Changmin berbalik, perempuan itu membantu Yunho mengikat kembali dasinya. "Bernyanyi seperti tadi? Tentu saja aku mau. Sebuah kehormatan bisa menjadi penyanyi pribadi Presiden". Changmin sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang Presiden. Bibirnya menyambar bibir hati Yunho, menghisapnya kuat. Tangan Yunho meremas bongkahan pantat Changmin, memukulnya.

"Aww!".

"Baiklah.. nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, senang berkenalan dengan mu nona Shim".

"Sengan berkenalan denganmu Presiden Jung". Keduanya saling membungkuk memberikan hormat.

Changmin beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sang Presiden, dan diantar oleh seorang pengawal. Yunho menatap kepergian Changmin dengan senyuman. Tangannya memencet sebuah tombol _Speed Dial_ di handphone pribadinya.

"Antarkan nona Shim ke rumah yang telah kusiapkan".

.

.

Changmin tersenyum memandangi pesan yang baru saja masuk diponselnya.

_ini nomorku, tolong kau simpan. _

_Mulai sekarang berhenti memanggilku Presiden Jung. _

_Panggil aku Oppa! _

_ JY. _

"Nona Shim, kita sudah sampai". Suara ahjusshi supir pribadi presiden mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. ia mengamati pemandangan diluar jendela mobil. Tempat ini sama sekali bukan apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

"Ahjusshi… sepertinya ahjusshi salah alamat, ini bukan apartemen saya".

"Saya tidak salah alamat nona Shim, Presiden Jung memerintahkan saya untuk mengantar anda kesini". Changmin memutuskan turun dari mobil.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya, tempat ini adalah sebuah rumah _Real estate_ termahal di Seoul. Bahkan gedung ini tidak pantas disebut rumah. Ini adalah sebuah mansion. Handphone digenggamannya berbunyi.

_Semoga kau suka dengan rumah barumu_

_ JY._

Senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Hadiah yang baru saja ditermanya tentusaja membuat Changmin bahagia. Dari mana Jung Yunho tahu bentuk rumah idamannya?. Presiden Jung memang yang terbaik.

_Money is the reason  
We exist  
Everybody knows it, it's a fact  
Kiss, kiss_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

A/. i'm sorry endingnya sedikit off... udah malem qaqaaq ;A; otak ku ga mau jalan hiks ;A; please di review yaaa ;D

yes! changmin is a shemale LOL, aku aga ragu sih bikin changmin shemale. aku nunggu dari pendapat kalian deh gimana tentang shemale changmin ini. kalo responnya negatif dan ga nyaman bacanya nanti bakal dihapus supaya changmin ga punya payudara (tapi glinda punya tuh wkwkw).

oiya lagu yg dinyanyiin Changmin judulnya Cola (Pussy) punya lana del rey hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin mengibaskan rambut panjangnya kebelakang, perawatan mahal yang rutin setiap minggu ia lakukan sangat berhasil membuat rambut pirangnya tetap terlihat rapih. Tidak perduli seberapa sering changmin bergerak. Gadis cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sempurna diatas sebuah kursi bar, sebuah standing mic tepat berada didepannya. Jemari lentik mengetuk-ngetuk ujung mic sebelum perempuan cantik itu mendekatkan bibir seksinya ke kepala mic.

Kedua mata bambinya terpejam, mencoba menghayati lagu yang akan ia bawakan kehadapan para penggemarnya dalam café ini. Suara merdu changmin mulai melantunkan melodi-melodi indah memabukkan. Ditemani oleh nada-nada soft blues dari instrument akustik yang dibawakan oleh bandnya malam ini.

Bibir seksi gadis itu mungkin hasil touch up dokter bedah pelastik yang memasukkan sedikit _implant lip filler_ sehingga terlihat lebih seksi. Setidaknya para penggemar tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka tetap berimajinasi bagaimana jika bibir seksi miliknya melingkar, mengapit sesuatu dibawah sana.

Changmin melenggokkan pinggangnya, kedua tangannya meraba tubuh bagian depan. Tindakannya semakin memberikan efek sensual terhadap penampilan malam ini.

Ia bangga menjadi sebuah objek fantasi sex jutaan warga korea

CHAPTER 3

"Yunho-yah"

"hmm?"

"Sekolah Moonbin mengundang orang tua murid untuk hadir diacara festival sekolah, kau akan datangkan?"

"Kapan aku harus datang?"

"Besok"

"Baiklah akan ku usahakan"

"Kau sebaiknya harus mengusahakannya, moonbin sudah merindukanmu. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi sudah 3 hari kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau selalu berangkat dinas saat anak-anak belum bangun dan pulang ketika mereka sudah terlelap".

Yunho menghentikan ketikan jempol-jempolnya diatas layar touch screen. "aku merindukan tubuhmu". Itulah kata-kata yang tampil di dalam box pesan . Yunho belum sempat menekan tombol _enter_ untuk mengirim pesan tersebut kepada seorang yang sebenarnya baru tadi pagi ia temui. Istrinya benar, ia sudah 3 hari belum bertemu dengan malaikat-malaikat kecilnya. Selama tiga hari yunho menghabiskan waktu dirumah yang baru ia beli untuk Changmin setelah seharian bekerja. Yunho akan pulang sangat larut, tergantung berapa ronde mereka melakukannya. Yunho menekan tombol send.

"Kau benar, kemarilah".

Go Ara beranjak dari meja rias dan menghampiri suaminya yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Yunho menggenggam tangan Go Ara mengecupnya lembut. Lavender, istrinya selalu harum beraroma Lavender. Aroma yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, selain mata indah bak dewi Yunani milik istrinya. Tapi kini aroma tubuh istrinya telah tertutup sepenuhnya, dengan aroma milik seorang perempuan yang mangacaukan pikirannya selama seminggu ini. Aroma Strawberry.

Yunho menarik tubuh Go Ara kepangkuannya, tubuh mungil wanita itu bersandar kepada tubuh kekar Yunho. Kedua lengan berotot melingkari tubuh mungil wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengabaikan kalian hmm?"

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf kepada anak-anak. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti tanggung jawabmu sebagai presiden tidak mudah".

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Go Ara, menyesap aroma lavender yang hingga kini selalu mampu menenangkan pikirannya jika sedang kalut. Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan posisi perempuan bermata hazel dalam hati Yunho. Bahkan tidak juga Changmin.

Go Ara mengubah posisinya menghadap Yunho, jemari lentik yang kerap ia berikan hand cream aroma lavender meraba wajah sang suami. Merekam garis-garis wajah pria bermata musang melalui sensor-sensor yang tersembunyi dibalik jaringan epidermis. Sentuhan lembut itu mengalirkan getaran cinta dan kasih sayang yang datang langsung dari relung hatinya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya mengubah posisi kalian dalam tingkatan prioritas, keluarga haruslah yang utama bukan?".

Go Ara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak bijaksana Yunho-yah, suamiku presiden yang bijaksana. Oxford mungkin tidak mengajarkan kita tentang kebajikan. Tapi jangan lupakan ajaran pendahulu kita. Kau dan aku dipertemukan karena prinsip konfusianis yang telah menjadi ajaran turun temurun keluarga. Aku harap ajaran-ajaran itu tidak hilang diterpa realita yang kau hadapi. Karena aku akan kecewa pada diriku sendiri nantinya".

Yunho mengelus punggung istrinya. "Kau istri dan ibu yang baik Ara-yah, jika aku melakukan kesalahan semuanya murni kesalahanku. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu".

Perempuan bermata hazel menyandarkan kepalanya kedada sang suami. Mendengar bisikan detak jantung yang tidak pernah bosan ia dengar.

"Tentu saja aku punya andil, akulah yang bertugas menjadi pendampingmu dalam hidup. Jika kau gagal mengemban suatu tanggung jawab. Artinya aku gagal mengingatkanmu, menjadi pengawas dan malaikat penjagamu"

"Aku sudah gagal menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik."

"Kau tidak gagal Yunho-yah, 3 hari tidak bertemu dengan anak-anakmu bukan sebuah kegagalan" Go Ara terkikik. Yunho terdengar sangat konyol menurutnya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mengecewakan anak-anak di festival sekolah nanti".

Telepon genggam Yunho bergetar. Sebuah icon pesan baru muncul dalam bar notifikasi. Yunho memasukan komposisi nomor kunci telepon genggamnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

_Aku ada showcase di Ritz Carlton hotel malam ini, mau mampir?_

Yunho mengetik sesuatu dan menekan tombol send. Lelaki itu mengelus rambut hitam wanita dipangkuannya. "Ara-yah, sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Ada _diplomatic dinner_ dengan investor dari Arab Saudi hingga larut malam. Dan sepertinya aku akan menginap disana".

Helaan nafas terdengar begitu nyata. Lagi, malam ini lagi-lagi ia harus pergi ke ranjang sendiri. Go Ara adalah wanita sehat, ia juga butuh sentuhan suaminya. "Apakah meetingnya sangat penting? Aku merindukanmu Yunhoyah".

"Begitulah, kami akan membicarakan tentang explorasi _offshore_ laut kuning".

"Kau akan memberikan proyek ini pada Saudi Aramco?"

"Entahlah masih belum diputuskan, Exxon dan Shell juga mengajukan proposal yang sama. Kita lihat saja mana yang lebih menguntungkan".

"Baiklah".

"Beranjaklah Ara, aku harus pergi sekarang".

Yunho mrengambil kemeja dan jas yang telah disiapkan sang istri kemudian segera bergegas mengganti pakaian. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dan meraba tubuhnya. Memijat otot-otot halus di dada sang suami. Lelaki bermata musang sangat paham, istrinya sedang ingin disentuh. Jemari-jemari lentik GoAra berputar di dua tombol kecil yang tertutup kaus dalam. 7 tahun bersama, Ara sangat tahu puting dada adalah titik sensitive

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Yunho-yah".

Pria bermata musang itu berbalik, menatap sepasang mata berwarna hazel milik istrinya. Wajah Yunho mendekat ke wajah wanita cantik dihadapannya. Bibir hati Yunho menyesap bibir Go Ara, melumat, menggigit. Menghisap. Membangkitkan gairah wanita cantik yang telah 7 tahun melayani kebutuhan seksual Yunho.

"Kita hanya punya 15 menit Ara-yah sebaiknya kita segera bergegas".

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu melepas blous yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua bongkahan dada yang tersembunyi dibalik bra putih seakan memberi salam "hai sudah lama tidak bertemu" . Yunho menyingksatkan sebelah kantung bra, membebaskan gunung mungil yang sedari tadi meminta untuk dimanjakan. Payudara kirinya di remas dengan lembut sementara bagian kanannya dihisap.

Erangan lembut keluar dari bibir Go Ara, ketika ia menyadari dirinya sudah terbaring diatas ranjang. Bokong Go Ara berada di ujung ranjang dengan kedua kaki jenjang yang menjuntai Terhitung sudah 3 minggu sejak Yunho dan dirinya melakukan hubungan suami Istri. Kini wanita itu harus memanfaatkan 15 menit waktunya dengan sangat baik.

Yunho mengerang ketika istrinya meremas gundukan di celananya. Sesungguhnya Yunho sama sekali tidak terangsang. Tapi sebagai suami ia harus tetap melakukan kewajibannya. Bibir hati Yunho terus memanjakan tubuh istrinya yang cantik. Mencium, menghisap, menjilat mengalirkan sensasi yang membuat wanita dibawahnya melayang.

Rok yang dikenakan Go Ara disingkap oleh jemarinya. Yunho membantu istrinya melepaskan pakaian dalam yang masih membungkus organ kewanitaan yang telah cukup lama tidak ia manjakan. Lidahnya segera menyambar bibir vagina sang istri.

Jemari gadis bermata hazel mencengkram sprei dibawahnya ketika rambut-rambut halus dan papilla lidah Yunho menggelitik klitorisnya. Ia harus segera memuaskan wanita dibawahnya. Minimal agar sang istri tidak menyadari kalau ia tidak sama sekali bergairah.

"Oh..."

Go Ara menggigit bibir, lidah Yunho melesak masuk memijat dinding vaginanya. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan racauan-racauan nikmat. Lidah suaminya keluar masuk semakin cepat dan kuat. Ujungnya dengan cepat menekan titik sensitif yang membuatnya melihat bintang.

Suaminya memang sangat pandai dalam urusan ranjang. Salah satu factor yang membuatnya terlena mabuk kepayang ketika Yunho dan ia masih pacaran. Apalagi Yunholah laki-laki yang mengambil keperawanannya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menyesal.

"Nghh.."

Gelombang arus kenikmatan terlepas bagaikan tsunami. Go Ara meneriakan nama suaminya saat orgasme melanda. Yunho memang mampu membuatnya keluar hanya menggunakan lidah saja. Wanita cantik itu memejamkan kedua bola mata hazel, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan dan mempersiapkan untuk tindakan selanjutnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Go Ara merasa kehilangan. Saat ia membuka kedua bola mata indahnya, Yunho sudah memakai jas dan sedang membuat simpul dasi. Pemandangan ini membuat wanita yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang mendesah.

"Tidak dilanjutkan?".

"Maafkan aku Ara-yah , tapi aku tidak ingin terlambat".

Lelah. Go Ara hanya menutup matanya. Menutup diri dan pikirannya dari kenyataan yang pahit dan prasangka buruk. Ia hanya mendesah untuk menyatakan kekecewaannya.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat diatas dahi wanita yang terlentang masih tanpa busana

"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu dan anak-anak dengan baik".

Hatinya semakin tercekit bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Yunho meninggalkannya sendiri bahkan tanpa menutup tubuhnya yang telanjang. Setidaknya menyelimutinya.

Tetesan Kristal bening meleleh dari ujung mata kanan Go Ara, kemudian disusul dengan mata kiri. Tidak Diinginkan. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

Gaun yang harus ia kenakan malam ini adalah gaun dari rancangan desainer ternama dunia. Reputasi Changmin yang semakin mengglobal. Apalagi isu kedekatannya dengan presiden China semakin ramai menjadi topik di headline majalah. Tentusaja Changmin senang, dari dulu inilah yang ia inginkan. Menjadi pusat perhatian. Meski kenyataan terlalu berbaik hati padanya, memberikan ia sebuah tempat yang lebih luas. Pusat perhatian dunia.

Sebenarnya isu kedekatannya dengan presiden China itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Lelaki tua itu memang memintanya menjadi simpanan, tapi perempuan berambut pirang tersebut sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya.

Namun, tentusaja Changmin tidak menolak tawaran ratusan harta yang diberikan padanya. Setidaknya sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin gawat, Changmin bisa membuat sang presiden China itu puas hanya dengan berbincang dan ditemani minum olehnya.

Changmin mengenakan gaun yang sudah dirancang khusus untuknya. Gaun itu sangat indah, warnanya pink muda, bahannya satin, sangat menunjukan sisi elegan, imut, feminine, dan tentunya menantang. Apalagi dengan bagian bawah yang transparan dan memperlihatkan seluruh permukaan pahanya yang mulus. Bagian privatnya tertutup oleh kain yang berbentuk sepeti bikini. Dengan ornament berbentuk bunga rose tepat berada dibagian tengah, bagian alat kelaminnya. Sebagai perlambang kewanitaan.

Changmin terkikik jika mengingat bukan organ kewanitaan yang ada dibalik bunga rose dan kain itu.

.

.

.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya, denyutan itu terasa semakin kencang mengacaukan konsentrasi pria bermata musang itu saat membaca proposal dan surat yang ada dimejanya. Yunho menelan kapsul berwarna biru dan meneguk air untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang tertinggal.

Berita yang disampaikan _News Anchor_ hari ini membuatnya sebal, bagaimana bisa presiden China begitu bodoh hingga isu kedekatannya dengan seorang artis seksi tersebar ke media?. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal. Fakta bahwa Changmin lah artis yang dikabarkan dekat dengannya membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah.

Telepon genggam pribadi Yunho kembali bergetar. Ia membaca pesan dari seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

_Kau pasti akan datang kan? Jam 8 malam. Jangan sampai telat._

_P.S. aku mengenakan gaun special untukmu. Oppaa~ ( ~.^)_

yunho mengetik sebuah balasan, meskipun ia tengah kesal sekarang. Tapi bayangan wajah changmin yang menggemaskan membuat moodnya membaik.

_Aku ada urusan dengan investor dari Arab Saudi sebentar, jadi mungkin akan sedikit telat. Tapi aku akan menghabiskan semalam penuh bersamamu, bagaimana?._

Pengawal Presiden mengingatkan agenda selanjutnya melalui intercom. 5 menit lagi ia harus bergegas mengikuti diplomatic dinner di hotel Ritz Carlton. Yunho tidak sabar, mungkin setelah ini ia bisa mengajak investor dari dubai itu untuk menghadiri showcase kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Mata bambi changmin yang terpejam membantunya untuk menghayati lagu terakhir yang ia bawakan malam ini. Lagu sexy tentunya, lagu yang mengundang hasrat ingin bercinta. Bahkan judulnya saja _Burning Desire, _lagu ini ia tulis untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana Yunho mampu membuatnya menggila.

Changmin mengelus standing mic, tubuhnya ikut bergoyang naik turun seiringan dengan helaan nafas yang memberikan efek sensual kepada lagu itu. Para penyanyi pengiring membantu performa vokalnya diatas panggung. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bernyanyi sendiri, mereka hanya berfungsi sebagai pemanis saja

_I got a burning desire for you baby _

_(I got a burning desire)_

_I got a burning desire for you baby_

_(I got a burning desire) _

Pingganngnya berlenggok, matanya terpejam. Changmin membayangkan ketika sang presiden menyentuh tubuhnya didepan penonton. Shit. Penghayatan Changmin terhadap sentuhan Yunho sepertinya berhasil menyalurkan hasratnya kepada penonton Penampilannya selalu berhasil membuat penontonnya 'tegang'.

_I drive fast wind in my hair_

_I push you to the limit cause I just don't care_

Changmin mengelus mic dihadapannya. Memberikan imajinasi liar bagi penonton yang 90% berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

_I got a burning desire for you baby_.

Kelopak mata Changmin membebaskan kedua bola mata yang terpejam. Seseorang menyambut pandangan pertamanya, seseorang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Senyuman yang diperuntukan bagi satu-satunya dambaan hati yang ada di ruangan ini. Senyuman miliknya seorang. Bukan bagi puluhan penonton yang memberikan _standing ovation_, bukan juga bagi mereka yang bertepuk tangan dan bersiul padanya.

Senyuman hanya untuk _the one and only. _Sang presiden.

.

.

.

Changmin tengah mencium bunga pemberian penggemar di ruangannya. Showcase malam ini seperti showcase sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang special kecuali kehadiran seorang laki-laki yang ia puja dan memujanya.

Changmin menyalakan korek gas dan mendekatkan ujung rokok yang terapit dalam bibir merahnya yang seksi. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghisap asapnya dalam-dalam. Nikotin yang terhisap selalu mampu membuat mentalnya rileks.

Park Yoochun, asisten cerewet itu menghampirinya.

"Kerja bagus Changmin-ah, sekali lagi kau berhasil membuat penonton puas dengan performamu"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipuncak kepala Changmin. Jelas Yoochun bangga dengan artisnya yang fenomenal. Meski seberapa sering Changmin melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat Yoochun tidak berhenti mengelus dada. Tapi wanita transgender itu selalu berhasil membuat rekening pria berjidat lebar semakin membengkak.

"Changmin-ah, kau seharusnya berhenti merokok, kau tahu kualitas suaramu akan terancam"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghembuskan asap rokok ke wajah sang manajer.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti berbicara Yoochun-ah".

"Kau ini tidak bisa berhenti menjadi keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Untung aku sahabatmu yang bisa mentorelir sikap mu yang menyebalkan itu".

"Ck. Aku bukan sahabatmu".

"Terserahlah".

Jemari lentik wanita berambut pirang membuka kunci telepon genggamnya. Sekali lagi mengecek pesan yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Namun sialnya ia, hanya dapat BBM menyebalkan dari presiden China yang memuji penampilannya. Sial, darimana pria tua itu tahu?. Jangan-jangan si tua Bangka itu menghadiri _showcasenya?._

"ah ya aku lupa memberitahumu, presiden China itu meminta izin untuk menemui mu disini".

"Apa?. Katakan padanya aku sedang tidak ingin menemui siapapun".

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar. Damn, terlambat.

"Maaf, aku sudah terlanjur bilang kau bersedia. Sorry Minnie, mereka membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa pada uang ratusan ribu dolar".

"Kau menjualku?".

"Ya!, aku bukan menjualmu, kau sendiri yang tidak membagi yang kau dapatkan dari si tua itu. Kau membuatku tidak punya pilihan!".

Dasar mata duitan, Changmin harus bertahan dengan sikap manajernya yang menyebalkan. Lagi pula hanya Yoochun yang ia percaya. Manajer sebelumnya selalu tidak bisa menjaga privasi dan mengancamnya macam-macam. Yah walaupun menyebalkan, hanya Yoochun yang membawanya sampai tangga kesuksesan seperti ini.

Changmin menatap punggung Yoochun yang membuka pintu. Sejenak ia berharap Yunho yang ada dibaliknya. Harapannya pupus sudah ketika situa Bangka Han Geng yang masuk. Ingin rasanya changmin menendang perut buncitnya hingga ia tergelinding bagaikan bola bekel.

"Halo princess, kau tahu, gaun mu menggodaku".

Changmin tersenyum, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kesan buruk pada si tua Bangka ini. Akan repot nantinya.

"gege.. aku lelah sekali, aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur".

Wanita bermata bambi itu merajuk dan menggoda Hangeng. Presiden berubuh gempal itu merangkul pinggang langsing Changmin. Tanpa penolakan tentu saja.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain sebentar dengan gege mu ini"

Changmin menggeleng dengan manja. Tangannya mengelus dada Hangeng. "kau tahu, hari ini aku lelah sekali, pagi hari aku ada jadwal wawancara, siangnya pemotretan, dan malamnya showcase. Bayangkan aku melakukan ini seminggu berturut-turut. Dan aku masih harus menyimpan tenagaku untuk besok."

Hangeng mengelus rambut pirang changmin dengan lembut, meraba wajah mungilnya dan mencubitnya gemas. "Sedikit kecupan? Bagaimana?".

"kecupan saja ya?. Tidak ada French kiss?"

Tanpa ba-bi- bu, Hanggeng mengecup tepat dibibir Changmin. Wanita itu bahkan harus menahan napasnya agar tidak mual.

Oh tidak, si tua Hangeng mulai melumat bibirnya. Changmin segera melepas pagutan lelaki tua itu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Bibir Hanggeng terus mengejar bibir seksinya. Seakan yang ia berikan tidak cukup untuknya.

"gege! Sudah kubilangkan tidak ada French kiss?. Sudah ya! Aku ingin berganti pakaian dan beristirahat".

Raut wajah Hangeng mengisaratkan kekecewaan. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat si cantik cangmin kesal dengan perbuatannya. Ia lebih baik mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentransferkan beberapa dolar untuk pertemuan singkat kita malam ini".

"Ah ya, aku menunggu notifikasi dari mobile banking ku. Tarifnya tidak berubah ya".

"Ya, akan ku berikan bonus karena ini pertama kalinya kau memberiku kecupan".

"Asik, trimakasih gege, kau memang yang paling baik". Changmin mengecup pipi Hangeng sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa. Sebelum mengantarnya kedepan pintu.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas. Akhirnya satu orang pengganggu lenyap dari pandangannya. Changmin mengambil tisu dari meja riasnya dan mengelap bibirnya kasar. Menjijikan. Hangeng adalah pria paling menjijikan yang pernah menyentuhnya. Nafasnya bahkan sangat bau, mungkin hasil pembusukan bangkai bangkai lawan politik yang ia bunuh dan konsumsi.

Yah setidaknya Hangeng tidak pernah mengecewakan rekening pribadi Changmin.

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar, Changmin mendesah. Apalagi yang tua Bangka itu inginkan?. Dengan gusar perempuan berambut pirang membuka pintu ruangannya. Lama-lama ia bisa mencekik Hangeng dengan dasi mahal yang terlilit dikerah bajunya.

"Oppa..".

_False alarm. _Siapa sangka lelaki yang mengetuk pintunya adalah seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi, Yunho. Tatapan mata Yunho tidak lembut atau bergairah seperti biasa. Tatapan itu tajam, menghakimi Changmin. Membuatnya serasa telanjang dan dipermalukan, membuatnya merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat nakal.

Yunho masuk dan mengunci ruangan itu.

"ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Hangeng?". Changmin tersenyum, ia sangat senang dengan sikap Yunho yang kasar dan posesif seperti ini.

"sejauh yang ku tahu, hubungan ku dengan Hangeng tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu bukan?"

Lelaki bermata musang itu mendengus kasar. Ia sangat tidak suka berbagi mainan dengan orang lain.

"Aku paling tidak suka berbagi".

Changmin melipat kedua tangannya. Sebuah gerakan defensive. Wanita berambut pirang menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"aku bukan milikmu, kita hanya berbagi kenikmatan diatas ranjang. Tidak ada hal lebih ingat? Kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan jika kita tidak boleh memiliki ikatan. Jadi semua terserah padaku aku ingin mencari kerja sambilan kepada siapapun".

Yunho gusar, ia mengusap mukanya dengan kasar. Lelaki bermata musang itu tidak senang dibantah. Yunho menarik tubuh ramping Changmin kedadanya. Mengeleminasi oksigen diantara mereka berdua. Bagaikan tembakan laser. Tatapannya menusuk kedalam mata bambi Changmin.

"Kau. Milikku."

Tubuh ramping Changmin terlempar keatas ranjang, mulutnya meracau erangan. Ia sangat senang diperlakukan dengan kasar seperti ini. Membuat libidonya naik seketika.

Yunho meraba gundukan dibalik dress Changmin, memijatnya dengan kasar.

"Dasar pelacur!. Kau senang saat lelaki tua itu menjarah tubuhmu? Kau senang saat penis kotor mereka memasuki dirimu?".

_Dirty talk_! Yes! Selama ini Yunho terlalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, ia ingin sedikit kasar. Ia ingin didominasi, diikat, disiksa sampai ia tidak berdaya.

Yunho menarik paksa, merobek gaun seksi bak pelacur wanita dibawahnya. Lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa Changmin menatapnya horror ketika gaun mahal puluhan juta dolar terbelah menjadi dua. Ia harus memikir alasan apa yang harus di katakan pada perancang gaun itu. Mungkin nanti, ia lebih baik menikmati sentuhan Yunho sekarang.

Pemandangan menggiurkan terpampang dihadapannya. Changmin tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik gaun pelacur itu. Hanya sebuah G-String yang menutupi penis wanita cantik itu. Payudaranya naik turun seiring dengan hembusan nafas Changmin.

Bibir hati Yunho menyambar bibir seksi Changmin. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali dalam ciumannya. Yang ada hanya hisapan kuat dan gigitan kencang yang membuat Changmin meronta kenikmatan. Yunho menghisap bibir Changmin, menggigiti organ lembut itu sampai rasa besi dari darah memanjakan sensor kecapnya.

Tali liur bercampur darah menghubungkan bibir Yunho dan Changmin ketika lelaki bermata musang melepaskan pagutannya. Yunho menciumi wajah gadis bermata bambi meninggalkan hisaoan hisapan kecil. Tangannya menyambar payudara Changmmin, memijat, meremas, menggelitiki putting kecil berwarna pink yang menggemaskan.

Erangan nikmat dengan sedikit teriakan keluar dari bibir seksinya ketika remasan Yunho di payudaranya mengencang dan lidah panjang lelaki bermata musang itu menjilati rongga telingannya keluar masuk. Changmin meracau kenikmatan, meski sedikit merintih ketika Yunho mencubit putingnya terlalu keras.

Yunho melepas dasi dan remasan tangannya pada payudara Changmin. Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepala perempua berambut pirang itu dan mengikat kedua lengannya dengan dasi. Changmin sama sekali tidak meronta. Ia sangat menunggu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Changmin menggeram, lidah Yunho menyapu permukaan ketiaknya. Rasanya sangat nikmat bahkan ia tidak bisaberhenti meracau. Yunho terus menciumi dan menjilati ketiaknya. Sementara kedua tangan nakalnya kembali meremas gunung kembar Changmin.

Air mata Changmin meleleh, yunho memang paling pandai menggunakan lidahnya untuk memanjakan tubuh Changmin. Changmin menggigit bibir ketika bibir Yunho beralih menghisap payudara kirinya. Hisapan Yunho pada areola diiringi dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Changmin berteriak ketika Yunho menggigit putting payudaranya dengan sangat kencang, lidah Yunho juga menjilati ujung kecil yang tersisa mengalirkan getaran getaran electric dalam tubuhnya dan menjalar hingga bagian selatan.

Menyadari hal ini, Yunho menghentikan hisapannya dan memandangi pemandangan menggiurkan. Changmin barusaja mengalami orgasme.

Bibir changmin kembali mengeluarkan rintihan ketika telapak tangan Yunho menggenggam alat kelaminnya yang barusaja mengeluarkan lahar panas. Demi tuhan, Yunho akan menyiksanya malam ini. Penisnya masih sangat sensitive, tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan lelaki bermata musang untuk mengocok kejantanannya.

"Kau menyukainya hah? Kau menyukai diperlakukan kasar?. Kau benar-benar pelacur".

"ngghh, Oppa~".

Yunho mengubah posisi Changmin menjadi tengkurap diatas pahanya yang masih terbalut celana satin. Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun Yunho memasukan dua jari kedalam lubang anal changmin dan menusuknya dengan kencang. Perempuan berambut pirang itu berteriak. Yunho memasukinya tanpa pelumas sedikitpun. Lubangnya terasa sedikit perih.

Air matanya kembali meleleh. Apalagi ketika Yunho menrik dua jari dan memukul bokongnya dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar pelacur!. Kau senang aku memukul mu seperti ini? Kau senang hah?"

"Yes Oppa. Pukul aku terus, siksa aku Oppa, perlakukan aku dengan kasar, aku pelacurmu!"

Bokong Changmin memerah akibat tamparan telapak tangan Yunho. Tangan-tangan besar itu menampar kemudian meremas bongkahan pantat itu dengan gemas. Changmin terus berteriak dan menangis, ia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan se intens ini.

Yunho menjilat pipi pantat Changmin dan menggigitnya gemas. Sebelum akhirnya Yunho membaringkan Changmin kembali keatas ranjang. Kedua tangan Yunho membuka kedua pantat seksi milik perempuan berambut pirang dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua gunung merah itu. Yunho mengerang merasakan kedua bokong panas Changmin mengapit wajahnya..

"arrggghhh"

Jemari-jemari Changmin hasil manicure menarik seprei putih dibawahnya ketika lidah Yunho memasuki lubang sempit Changmin. Organ lembut itu memperkosanya. Mmmfh.. Changmin bahkan tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Pandangannya berubah berembun. Yunho memang mampu membuatnya lupa siapa namanya.

Gigi lelaki bermata musang itu menggores pantat Changmin. Sebuah senyuman licik mengembang. Ia tahu apa yang membuat wanitadibawahnya semakin menggila.

Changmin membenamkan wajahnya katas bantal, giginya menggigit ujung bantal dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Lelaki yang sedang menyiksanya secara seksual memasukan 3 jari disamping lidahnya dalam lubang anal Changmin. Lidah dan jari-jari itu semakin masuk dan menyiksa titik prostat wanita transgender berambut pirang itu.

Bola kembar wanita dibawahnya berkedut, Yunho tahu apa yang akan datang menghampiri Changmin, ia semakin cepat memaju mundurkan jarinya yang bersarang dalam lubang anal perempuan dibawahnya, lidahnya pun semakin gencar berputar membasahi rongga sempit Changmin.

Perempuan itu berteriak, lubang wanita bermata bambi berkedut seiring dengan cairan putih yang kembali menodai sprei dibawah mereka. Yunho mencabut jari dan lidahnya dari lubang Changmin membuatnya meringis merasa kehilangan.

Yunho bergegas menurunkan resleting dan membebaskan penis besarnya yang telah menegang sempurna. Tanpa perduli Changmin yang belum selesai memuncratkan cairan cintanya, lelaki bermata musang itu menghujam penis besarnya sekaligus. Dan memompanya secara kasar.

Yunho menggeram merasakan lubang Changmin yang berkedut dan menjepit penisnya sangat ketat. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi pijatan otot-otot anal Changmin pada penisnya. Pinggulnya tidak berhenti memompa lubang wanita dibawahnya dengan cepat. Wanita bermata bambi itu yakin, Yunho adalah monster.

"arghh". Tangan besar Yunho menarik pantat Changmin agar posisinya lebih meninggi dan membuat Yunho lebih mudah menghantam tubuh wanita dibawahnya. Changmin ada diantara lelah, dan kenikmatan. Bahkan penisnya masih setengah tegang. Tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kondisinya yang barusaja mengalami orgasme. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan hasil dari seringnya berjemur di pantai itu terus menyiksanya dengan nikmat.

Changmin menggeram, Yunho kembali menampar pantatnya. Perlakuan kasar Yunho membangkitkan gairah Changmin. "Yes.. Oppa, lebih keras.. argh".

"kau suka itu baby?"

"yas Oppa pukul pantatku, rasanya sangat nikmat ohh~".

Wanita itu terus meracau, tenaganya kembali akibat dari pukulan Yunho di pantatnya. Changmin memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan menggoyang. Yunho semakin menggeram seperti seekor anjing ketika gerakan Yunho seakan memelintir penisnya dengan nikmat.

Pompaan Yunho semakin cepat. Ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Tangan besarnya meraih dua gunung kembar Changmin dan kedua putingnya.

"sedikit lagi oppa, semakin cepat".

Yunho menyiksa titik prostat Changmin semakin cepat, hingga tubuh wanita dibawahnya mengejang. Lubangnya yang berkedut semakin membuat Yunho menggeram nikmat. Dua bola kembar Yunho pun bikut berkedut merasakan cenkraman lubang anal Changmin.

Changmin berteriak ketika merasakan cairan putih kembali menyembur dari penisnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Yunho belum mencapai puncak dan masih memompa penisnya didalam tubuh Changmin. Yunho menggeram giginya menggigit punggung Changmin ketika Yunho mencapai puncak, dan menyemburkan lahar panasnya dalam tubuh Changmin.

Tubuh keduanya ambruk, Yunho tersengal-sengal. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Changmin memang mainan terbaik yang pernah ia punya. Bahkan istrinya tidak pernah bisa memuaskannya sebaik Changmin.

Aktivitas ini cukup menguras tenaganya, Yunho melepaskan kemeja dan celana yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya dan memilih berbaring tanpa busana. Ia merengkuh Changmin dalam pelukannya dan terpejam. Menyusul wanita yang ada dalam peleukannya kea lam mimpi.

.

.

.

"nggghh". Gadis bermata bambi menggeram, suara bising sekelilingnya mengganggu acara tidur cantik yang ia butuhkan. Changmin mengusap kedua bola matanya dan mengamati suara bising apa sesungguhnya.

"Hai , Selamat pagi". Benar, semalam ia menghabiskan malam yang fantastis dengan presiden korea selatan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal itu?. Kening Changmin mengkerut, Yunho sudah berpakaian lengkap dan tengah bergegas merapihkan diri.

"kau mau kemana?"

"Anak-anak, aku benar-benar lupa jika aku berjanji pada moonbin untuk datang ke festival sekolahnya".

"Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan hari bersamaku?".

Yunho mengangkat keningnya. "aku tidak bisa, maaf. Aku sudah terlalu sering bersama mu sampai melupakan anak-anak".

"kau menyalahkanku?". Yunho tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"ya, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku menyalahkan tubuhmu yang seksi". Yunho menghampiri Changmin dan menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat.

"mmh". Changmin merasakan kehilangan ketika Yunho melepas cumbuannya.

"aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Dan ingat, aku sangat tidak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan Hangeng".

"kau tidak bisa mengaturku presiden Jung".

"kalu kau tetap bersi keras, aku akan menghukummu seperti semalam".

"dayum, aku justru termotivasi untuk melanggarmu".

Changmin tersenyum nakal. Yunho dengan gemas meremas payudara Changmin yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi Changmin-ah".

"Hmm.."

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya seiring dengan suara dentuman berasal dari pintu ruangannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya wanita cantik itu menjadi seorang simpanan. Tapi ini pertama kali Changmin merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat mengenaskan.

Yunho terlalu membawanya jatuh kedalam pesonanya, ia harus mampu menjaga hati. Jangan sampai pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang terluka

.

.

.

TBC

Updateeee . semoga ga mengecewakan ya? hehe. oya aku juga buat ini jadi yunjae version, temenku minta buat dikonfersi. tapi beberapa orang respon negatif karna masih ada nama changmin yang terselip. aku orang yang ga memandang pairing sebagai urusan penting. jadi aga aneh aja kalo homin writer nulis yunjae langsung di hakimi. bahkan ada beberapa yang meledek aku suka homin :v.

padahal suka homin atau nggak kan bukan hal yang berdosa wkwk. aku nulis juga ga dibayar.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaki kecil bocah laki-laki berumur 11 tahun berlari mengejar matahari yang hendak beranjak kebelahan dunia lain dan meninggalkannya bersama kegelapan. Untung saja teknologi telah sangat canggih berkembang hingga bocah lelaki itu tidak perlu lagi berlari menggenggam obor seperti kakek pendahulunya di abad ke 18. Ya, jika Thomas Alva Edison masih hidup, ia akan segera terbang ke Amerika mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya atas penemuan pria tuna rungu yang berhasil menerangi kehidupan seluruh umat manusia di dunia ini.

Bocah lelaki itu bertekad, seperti apa yang ayahnya ajarkan. Ia harus menjadi seseorang yang berhasil memberikan pengaruh, manfaat baik, bahkan perubahan di seluruh belahan dunia. Untuk tujuan mulya itu ia selalu belajar dengan giat. Ayahnya pernah berkata, jika ingin menjadi seseorang yang berpengaruh ia harus pintar, cerdas, dan bijaksana. Karena itu ia sudah sangat tekun mempelajari kalkulus, dan ilmu sosial.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang membahagiakan baginya. Guru kalkulusnya memberikan pujian atas keberhasilannya memecahkan rumus matematika kompleks. Yang bahkan anak sekolah menengah atas pun tidak mampu mengerjakannya. Ia ingin segera pulang menunjukan pada Abeoji keberhasilan pertamanya dalam hidup.

Terkadang tidak semua yang ia harapkan menjadi kenyataan. Pronoia* tidak selalu berlaku padanya, bocah itu mendecak sebal ketika ada sebuah papan pemberitahuan bahwa jalan yang biasa ia gunakan di tutup karena perbaikan berdiri tegak menghalangi langkahnya. Bocah itu tidak tahu ia harus melewati jalan mana lagi. Menjadi seorang introvert menyebabkannya kurang bergaul dengan bocah sebayanya. Ia hanya berteman dengan buku dan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah.

Bocah itu tidak kehabisan akal, ia memutar langkahnya dan memilih masuk ke jalan sempit. Ia ingat Abeoji pernah membawanya kejalan ini ketika jalan utama sedang digunakan untuk kampanye walikota. Namun, ia selalu dilarang untuk melewati jalan ini karena menurut Abeoji lingkungan jalan ini terlampau berbahaya.

Jalan tikus ini memang gelap dan kotor tapi tidak sepi. Justru banyak laki-laki yang tengah berbincang dengan perempuan berpakaian minim. Mengingat larangan Abeoji, bocah itu berlari sekencang mungkin. Berharap agar ia cepat sampai ke rumah. Atau minimal ketempat yang ia kenal dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Sebuah sosok kecil membuat kakinya yang berlari terhenti. Bocah itu menatap seseorang, sesosok anak perempuan sebayanya. Tidak, sepertinya lebih muda. Sedang duduk termenung dipinggir trotoar. Rambut hitam panjang yang indah. Dua bongkah mata bambi dengan pupil hitam legam dan garis halus berwarna merah menyala menatapbocah itu. Tatapannya berair, seolah berkata "Tolong".

Bocah laki-laki itu terdiam, keduanya saling mengunci tatapan. Seolah benang merah takdir mengikat sepasang mata musang dengan sipemilik mata bambi itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam, bibirnya bergetar.

"Carmen".

NATIONAL ANTHEM

CHAPTER 4

_"__Hey.. itu ibu Negara kan?"_

_"__ah ya kau benar"_

_"__Omo dia cantik sekali"_

Go Ara tersenyum, tangan lentiknya melambai kearah kerumunan yang tengah berbisik membicarakannya. Hari ini ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga. Memang sebagai ibu Negara ia bisa meminta pasukan pengawal presiden atau staff rumah tangga _Blue House _untuk membeli berbagai keperluan. Tapi, menurutnya ia harus bisa memilah mana yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab yang wajib ia penuhi dan mana yang bisa ditangani oleh staff _Blue House_. Meski ia adalah ibu Negara, ia juga ibu rumah tangga.

Pusat perbelanjaan Lotte begitu ramai setiap harinya. Padahal ia sudah memilih hari kerja untuk berbelanja disini. Namun sepertinya pengaturan waktu belanja itu percuma saja jika ia memilih untuk berbelanja di Lotte. Wanita cantik itu memilih-milih produk kebersihan dengan seorang pelayan membantunya mendorong troli belanjaan yang sudah setengah penuh.

"tidak sangka bertemu dengan ibu Negara disini, kupikir sebagai ibu Negara semua kebutuhan sudah secara otomatis terpenuhi. Ternyata tidak juga".

Suara asing yang lembut mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita barambut pirang datang menghampirinya sambil mendorong sebuah troli. Dia Shim Changmin penyanyi yang entah kenapa membuatnya sebal setiap kali melihat wanita jadi-jadian itu di layar televisi.

Wanita jadi-jadian, Go Ara lebih senang memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia memang sudah tahu rahasia besar mengenai Changmin yang seorang transgender. Berada di puncak teratas pemerintahan membuatnya lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi.

Changmin, wanita jadi-jadian itu memang menggunakan pakaian biasa, image penyanyi seksi dan bom sex, seolah menghilang dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini. Changmin hanya mengenakan celana denim dan kaus berwarna pink. Meski terlihat biasa, namun ukuran dadanya yang _oversize_ tetap mampu mengundang seluruh tatapan lelaki hidung belang.

Seraya tersenyum wanita itu menjawab "begitulah, meskipun aku ibu Negara, aku juga tetap bertanggung jawab pada keluargaku bukan?".

"kau benar". Changmin mengangguk, pandangannya beralih pada deretan sabun cair dengan berbagai aroma di rak.

"kau Shim Changmin penyanyi itu kan?"

"haha iya, kalau dipikir-pikir kita baru bertegur sapa sekarang ya?, perkenalkan saya Changmin". Go Ara menyambut tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya.

"perlukah aku memperkenalkan diri?."

Changmin tertawa kecil "tidak perlu, saya sudah tahu banyak tentang anda". Bahkan Changmin sudah terlalu banyak tahu. Yunho memang tidak pernah memberi tahu apapun. Tapi ia mencari informasi tentang Go Ara karena penasaran dengan rival utamanya.

"kau tahu, aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang ibu Negara".

Tiba-tiba Changmin melontarkan hal tidak terduga dan diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman Changmin sangat mengganggunya. Ia tidak suka dengan senyuman wanita jadi-jadian itu. Senyumannya seolah menandakan jika Changmin akan merebut posisinya sekarang.

Changmin tersenyum melihat air muka Go Ara yang berubah ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ucapannya barusan. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke rak berisi krim cukur. Tubunya sedikit berjinjit ketika ia mengambil sebotol kaleng krim cukur.

"anda tidak memilih merk yang mahal? Saya pikir anda akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi keluarga anda?".

Go Ara kembali tersenyum "suamiku alergi dengan bahan krim cukur yang itu."

"begitu kah?".

"hmm" sebagai seorang ibu Negara ia sudah dilatih untuk tetap tersenyum seberapa kontraspun suasana hatinya. Atau sebenci apapun ia terhadap lawan bicaranya. Seperti semacam kode etik kenegaraan. Untuk menjaga nama baik Negara, dan tentunya suaminya.

"kalau begitu sayaakan membeli krim yang sama". Go Ara tercekat. "saya pamit duluan ya".

Changmin menunduk hormat, bibir seksinya membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis melihat Go Ara yang membatu. Changmin sangat puas melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dan menyingkapnya kesamping sembari berjalan meninggalkan Go Ara.

meninggalkan perasaan khawatir dan terancam dalam benak sang ibu Negara.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu mansion tempat kediaman Changmin dan dirinya selama sebulan belakangan ini. Tidak disangka jadwal dinasnya di provinsi jeolla-do tentang proyek intelejen berjalan lancar dan begitu cepat. Proyek inti selesai lebih cepat daripada waktu yang di perhitungkan sebelumnya. Ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan menghabiskannya bersama Changmin

Minggu lalu kekasihnya merengek untuk berkencan di akhir pekan. Ia sudah tidak ada jadwal apapun, masa comebacknya berakhir hari senin lalu. Tapi Changmin harus menelan kekecewaan karena Yunho sedang sibuk dengan proyek intelejen di akhir pekan. Sekarang ia disini untuk memberikan kejutan kepada kesasihnya yang menggemaskan itu. Dan tentunya menghabiskan malam, karena ia sudah bilang pada istrinya jika ia tidak akan pulang hingga hari senin.

Pria itu melepaskan jas hitam, dasi, dan membuka kancing lengan kemejanya. Yunho menggulung kedua lengan bajunya hingga ke siku sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur ketika menghirup aroma sedap babi panggang. Makanan favoritnya.

Bibir hati pria itu tersenyum mendapati Changmin yang tengah memanggang daging dengan kuping yang tersumpal earphone warna pink. Wanita itu tengah bernyanyi lagu _Pussycat dolls _dengan. Yunho mengamati kekasihnya dari jauh, alisnya terangkat mengamati pinggang Changmin berlenggok seirama dengan dentuman music di earphonnya.

Ia melangkah mengendap-endap mendekati Changmin. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dibalik celana satin kali ini buatan perancang lokal.

Changmin berjengit ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia memukul orang asing itu dengan panic jika saja Yunho tidak segera mencium bahu dan membuat Changmin menyadari jika pria asing itu adalah kekasihnya.

Wanita itu segera berbalik, jemari lentiknya meraba wajah tampan Yunho dan menyambar bibir hati pria yang berstatus sebagai presiden Korea. Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya karena kesibukan keduanya membuat Changmin sangat merindukan sentuhan Yunho.

"kau membohongiku". Changmin mengerucutkan bibir kenyalnya. Tindakan imut seperti ini selalu membuat Yunho tidak tahan.

"kau menggemaskan". Yunho mencubit bibir Changmin yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan ringan oleh kekasih seksinya.

"aku sebal denganmu! Jangan menggodaku".

"haha baiklah-baiklah".

Matabambi Changmin terbelalak ketika yunho mengalungkan sebuah untaian berlian dilehernya. Ini.. kalung berlian Swarovski yang baru di launching minggu lalu di London.

Mulutnya menganga, ia dan Yunho sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan berpelukan di ruang TV. Sebuah berita tentang pameran berlian desain baru Swarovski di UK menarik hanya mengagumi desainnya, ia tidak meminta Yunho membelikan kalung itu. tidak disangka ternyata Yunho benar-benar membelikannya.

"sebagai tanda permintaan maaf"

Changmin kembali melayangkan pukulan ringan ke dada Yunho. Kali ini sangat ringan.

"dasar kau bodoh!. Kau memang paling bisa meluluhkan hati ku".

Senyuman indah menghiasi paras Changmin yang menawan. Tanpa Yunho sadari, hatinya bertekad jika ia mampu, ia akan membelikan dunia demi bisa melihat keindahan senyum yang menyihir itu selamanya.

.

.

.

Suara desahan memenuhi ruangan kamar tidur utama di mansion Changmin. Waktu telah menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan bergoyang diatas kasur. Tubuh telanjang Changmin penuh dengan peluh dan kissmark. Laki-laki diatasnya tidak berhenti menghantam seluruh lubang yang ada di dalam tubuh Changmin. Selama hampir satu jam, dua jam? Entahlah yang jelas keduanya seakan tidak mau berhenti.

Yunho menggeram, ia membalik tubuh Changmin dan membiarkan wanita itu mengendarainya. Sejujurnya Changmin sudah sangat kelelahan. Yunho sudah berkali-kali membuatnya orgasme, bahkan sebelum masuk ke bagian inti. Tapi tentusaja memuaskan Jung Yunho merupakan servis terbaiknya.

Tubuh yang tengah bergoyang diatasnya merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang membangkitkan hasrat Yunho. Changmin begitu indah, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Kalung Swarovski memancarkan sinar dari belahan payudara yang berayun naik turun. Begitu besar, kenyal dan menggemaskan. Yunho meraih payudara Changmin sementara tangan satunya mengocok kejantanan wanita transgender itu.

Changmin kembali berteriak, pijatan Yunho berkontraksi mengalirkan kenikmatan kepada tubuhnya. Membuat lubang anal Changmin semakin kuat meremas kejantanan Yunho. Wanita itu mempercepat goyangan pinggang dan menaik turunkan bokong seksinya. Hingga tubuhnya mengejang dan lubangnya semakin kencang mengapit penis pria dibawahnya.

"Ah .. Ah… Yunho-yah".

Yunho menggeram, lubang Changmin sangat hangat, ketat dan oh…

Lelaki itu memegang pinggang Changmin yang terdiam dan menyodokkan pinggangnya lebih kuat lebih dalam. Menyirami tubuh Changmin dengan cairan cintanya yang seakan tidak pernah habis untuk wanita itu. Changmin menggigit bibir seksinya merasakan semburan hangat Yunho kedalam tubuhnya. Kedua mata bambi Changmin mengatup, meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang tertinggal. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh wanita itu ambruk.

Tangan kekar Yunho merengkuh tubuh Changmin kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua saling berbagi kehangatan. Jemari Changmin menulis-nulis namanya diatas dada bidang sang kekasih. Ia sangat menikmati setiap kali Yunho merengkuh tubuhnya sehabis bercinta. Sebuah rasa nyaman yang asing, belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

Perasaan itu semakin nyata ketika jemari Yunho mengelus pipinya. Ia mendongak, menghadap Yunho. Mempermudah jemari pianis Yunho untuk menjelajahi wajahnya. Ada sebuah sensasi menyenangkan di dadanya. Seperti berdenyut ketika seseorang menyakitimu. Tapi rasa denyut ini sungguh berbeda. Memang sakit, hanya saja rasa denyutan ini membuat ia ketagihan untuk terus merasakannya.

Changmin sedikit memejam ketika wajah Yunho mendekatinya. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika ia kembali merasakan denyutan itu saat bibir hati Yunho mengecup bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan yang menorehkan rona merah di pipi wanita itu. Kecupan yang membuat jemarinya mengeriting, kecupan yang mengirim ratusan bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya.

Lelaki bermata musang itu melepaskan kecupannya. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Changmin malu, wajahnya memerah. Ia memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yunho, dari pada pria itu menyaksikan tindakannya yang memalukan seperti ini.

Gadis itu sebal, Yunho malah justru menggodanya dengan menertawai tindakan konyol yang ia buat. Yunho mengaduh ketika Changmin dengan tidak sangat lembut menggigit lehernya seperti vampire.

"aish kau ini seperti barbar!"

"itu karna kau menertawaiku!"

Changmin meringis, jemarinya kembali mengeriting ketika Yunho menyambar bibirnya yang tengah mengerucut. Sebuah kebiasaan bodoh Changmin jika sedang sebal. Namun hal itu justru selalu membuat sang presiden muda gemas.

"kau tahu Minnie-yah? Kau itu menggemaskan".

Diluar dugaan, Changmin yang tampak liar dan seksi diluar. Jangan lupa sangat ahli menggoda, juga memiliki sisi manja dan menggemaskan. Ucapan yunho seharusnya menjadi pujian. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak senang disebut menggemaskan. Jika menggemaskan artinya ia lemah, padahal selama ini ia selalu menunjukan sisi kepribadiannya yang kuat.

"aku tidak.."

"tidak apa-apa tetaplah menggemaskan dihadapanku. Tapi kau jangan berani-berani mengerucutkan bibir seksimu itu dihadapan pria lain!"

Changmin tersenyum menatap Yunho. Bolehkah ia lepas kendali dihadapan pria itu. Bolehkah ia mempercayainya?.

Yunho sedikit mendorong tubuh Changmin untuk setengah berbaring, sebelum akhirnya bibir hati Yunho menyambar puting payudara Changmin yang dari tadi mengundangnya untuk di hisap. Erangan kecil keluar. Yunho menghisapnya seperti bayi yang menuntut susunya keluar.

"kau ini seperti bayi saja" Changmin terkekeh. Jemarinya bermain di rambut yang lembut bagaikan sutra.

Bertemu dengan Yunho membuatnya merasakan kebahagian yang lain. Rasanya berbeda dari mendapatkan uang, atau Porsche baru. Relung hatinya yang hancur seperti terbentuk kembali. Pria itu seakan membuat Changmin terlahir lagi.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan, Jung Yunho benar-benar telah menyeretnya jauh kedalam hubungan ini. Terlalu jauh hingga sepertinya ia tidak bisa kembali kepada dirinya sebelum Yunho muncul. Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada, mengingat Yunho tidak mungkin akan memilih dirinya ketika semuanya akan berakhir. Tinggal menghitung mundur kapan perasaan ini akan membuangnya kedasar Jurang. Menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping. Ia tidak siap, mungkin tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

"Yunho!". Suara istrinya menghentikan langkah Yunho. Sudah 3 hari tidak bertemu dengan istrinya dengan alasan dinas. Mungkin wanita itu merindukan suaminya, atau mungkin mengkhawatirkannya. Namun gurat kecemasan yang wanita itu tunjukan terlalu berlebihan.

"kau baru pulang? Apa proyek di Jeolla-do berjalan lancar?".

Yunho mengamati Go Ara, ia memakai sebuah apron dan sebelah tangannya sedang menggenggam gunting khusus memotong bunga. Wanita itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan merangkai bunga. Seorang keturunan bangsawan tentu saja memiliki hobi yang elegan.

"kurang lebih begitulah, bagaimana anak-anak".

"sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan study tour ke Bhutan. Guru-guru ingin anak memahami pengaruh kaum fundamentalistik kepada konstruksi sosial. Bhutan memang lokasi yang bagus untuk menjadi objek pengamatan".

Pria tampan itu mengangguk, hal seperti ini sudah tidak aneh diajarkan kepada anak SD di sekolah internasional. Apalagi mereka adalah anak-anak orang terpandang, tentusaja mereka memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas untuk memahami hal yang kompleks sekalipun.

"baiklah, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku".

Yunho hendak beranjak meninggalkan istrinya. Sampai langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika Go Ara menyebutkan sebuah nama yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia sebut.

"Yunho-yah, kemarin.. a-aku bertemu dengan Shim Changmin".

Melihat gerak-gerik Yunho, Go Ara menggigit bibirnya. Lelaki itu terdiam, seakan kaget dengan apa yang istrinya ucapkan

"hmm lalu?". pertanyaan Yunho membuat wanita itu bingung. Ia yakin sekali Yunho baru saja terlihat kaget. Tapi sekarang ekspresinya seakan acuh tak acuh.

"ia sangat cantik". Yunho tersenyum, tangannya mengelus rambut istrinya dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

Sedikit terkekeh ia menjawab. "aku tahu, waktu itukan ia juga pernah bernyanyi untuk hari ulang tahunku di _Blue house_ dia memang cantik dan seksi. Tapi tenang saja, istriku lebih cantik".

Seperti seorang perayu ulung, Yunho merayu istrinya dengan kata-kata manis. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan di kening Go Ara untuk menghilangkan ke khawatiran wanita yang sudah 6 tahun jadi istrinya.

"aku harus pergi keruanganku, seseorang perwakilan dari pemerintah Amerika sudah menunggu. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik".

Jung Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya sebelum meninggalkan Go Ara terpaku ditempatnya. Wanita itu terus menenangkan hatinya, berfikir mungkin ia sudah terlalu banyak berburuk sangka kepada suaminya. Yunho tidak mungkin bermain hati, ia yakin Yunho sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N sebenernya entah kenapa aku tidak bahagia dengan bagian ini. please bagaimana menurut kalian. apa bagian ini membosankan? menurutku sih memang sangat membosankan : aku masih menunggu kritikan kalian lho..

oiya trimakasih sebelumnya yang memberikan saran dan komen. sangat membantu :)


End file.
